The Rewrite of NoN
by Tsuykull
Summary: I rewrote it with better grammar and flow, yo!


AN: This is the rewrite with actual planning! And just because it's dxd, doesn't instantly mean HAREM. But I still might make a harem if I find more lolis. Also, a little OOC, so dont want dont read. Also, I lost many a days for writing because of an internet incident. I promise next week i'll do my best to make 10k words, after all, I do this to make you happy, and me happy.

Disclaimer: I do not own DXD or Naruto.

* * *

It was night, the skies were shining in delight, the stars were shimmering and flickering.

A young man, who looked like 16, with a lean figure meant for a warrior born by war. Hair like a lion, with the color of sunshine glowing on gold, and a handsome face accompanied by crystal blue eyes.. Overall, he looked rougishly-feral. The charismatic feel to him was undeniable. He laid down on the roof of his apartment, looking at the sky, his face expression was neutral, but his mind was like a rushing river of chaos, ever flowing.

He wore a brown flak jacket that were fastened by clasps over the shoulder alongside a zipper. It possessed two pockets on the upper chest and came with two sets of pouches for small scrolls, that were diagonally (parallel) set on the lower stomach. It had two pouches on the lower back, and a sword in the shape of a needle with a long thin wire, strapped over the right shoulder. He wore a jumpsuit with kneepads and gauntlets. He wore a headband with a metal with the kanji of "Guard".

Sitting beside him, was a young girl, she had an appearance of an elementary school student. She had golden hair tied to a ponytail, but not as bright as the one beside her, with eyes matching her hair, she looked beautiful.

Her current attire is the traditional miko outfit and a tall geta with white tabi. The sleeves of her haori featured a giant red star-shaped pentagram, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points.

He turned to her with a face full of confusion, and eyebrow raised. "Why are you here, princess? I thought Yasaka-sama and you were eating?"

She looked away, face flushed. "Nothing," she said in a low voice. "Queen Yasaka will be worried. I will escort you to he-" He was cut off when she bonked his head and looked at him with a pout. "Don't waste your time off, doing everything for me, Naruto-baka. I came for you! Ya'know!"

"But my princess, you are my highest priority! I was bred to protect you. And thus the only purpose of my life is you."

Kunou blushed, but she was a little horrified that he thought that.

"No you don't!" "Queen's orders. My highness." She looked shocked, to think that her mother actuall- "Did she really say that," She asked suspicious. He turned away, "She said that I need to protect you with my life." "When?" "When I was 4." He saw that she was going to say something, but then he interrupted her.

"She said that in her bed when you were born. When I saw your peaceful face. I knew i had a precious person to protect." She looked away for the 2nd time. "Besides, she said that I could hug her boobs if I say yes." She sputtered and turned red. "Nah. I was joking." "Besides, she offered me something better."

"What?"

"It's a secret, now, while we were talking, I set up a teleportation spell to your room."

"Darn you Nar-." She was then teleported.

After she was teleported, he turned to a shadow behind him. He saw an Old Satan Member who just prepared to strike Kunou. He analyzed the situation.

Aparrently, an Old Satan Faction member, wanted to frame The New Devil faction, by killing Kunou.

The man had red hair, an ugly face, a muscular build that worked for slow but strong.

The man snapped his fingers, and 3 other devils came into being.

Unstrapping the needle sword, and took a kunai from his hidden pouch. He wrapped a hiraishin seal to its handle. The devils charged simple overcharged balls that could become beams.

He threw it at the middle of their formation. The devils paid no heed. Using hiraishin, he teleported to the middle. The devils anticipated this as they quickly turned to him and used their beams to kill him. He jumped up, and the beams followed. After 3 seconds, he hiraishined back to the kunai, where he proceeded to skewer one of them. Taking his sword out of the mans back, he teleported back and skewered another. Then he pulled and tied them into a bundle of gore. He sliced through one and killed the last. The battle took 30 seconds, thus talking of the efficiency of the act that Naruto did.

"Pft. Pawns, idiots they are." Naruto poofed, apparent that he was just a clone after all.

* * *

A 30 year old handsome man was sitting on a chair inside a dark room. He had a brown shaggy hairstyle that reached eye level. He had armor which covered his back, chest areas, and lower abdomen, just leaving his shoulders armor-less. With this, he wore a black outfit with matching guards, a shuriken holster on his right upper leg, a pouch tied to his waist with bandages, and a headband that looked the same as the one on Naruto, with the guard kanji, but the color was light blue, signifying the highest order.

"What are you doing here, Yasaka," he questioned with a respectful tone of voice.

A young woman with a voluptous figure with blonde hair and matching eyes, wearing a traditional miko outfit appeared. She was Yasaka, mother of Kunou, she was also the leader of the Youkai faction in Kyoto.

"What? Is it bad to visit my father?" She said it in a joking voice.

"I know what you want. You are here to question me about Naruto, eh?" He stated with a smile.

Yasaka blushed in embarrassment. But still asked him.

"Who is he really? He looks like Minato. But he somehow looks like Kushina?"

"Well, you are his aunt, after-all." "I'm his aunt? So Minato-nii and Kushina-nee-sama really did get together," she spoke with delight and shining eyes. But then turned serious. "Where is Minato-nii and Kushina-nee?"

Danzo looked at the ground in guilt. "When Naruto was born in secret, Kushina sensed that Naruto didn't had enough chakra to live for a hour... So they gave him enough chakra to sustain, but it was enough to destabilize their own so they gave him all of theirs, he was able to stabilize it due to his gained immunity... I buried their corpses after... In my anger. I didn't want to lose another one precious to me. So I trained him to no point of return. He didn't have a childhood, we wasted it training him... and the sad thing is, that he doesn't care. His belief is too strong. He believes that he was bred to protect."

* * *

Kunou sat in the middle of her bed in her pajamas, pouting. She wanted to spend time with him, but nooo. He had to be soooo dutiful. But she didn't think that as a bad thing, so she just went with the 'flow'. Laying down, she began to reminiscence about when she met Naruto.

* * *

Flashback 4 Years Ago - Kazegaura - To actually give character development. If you do not know where kazegaura is from, you are lucky to have me.

* * *

While her mother was busy doing some diplomatic work, she explored the landscape of Kazegaura, taking in every detail, every beautiful part, she was lucky to even get here. There was a lake with windmills on the side, where green plains also lay, and a hillside, all of it was full of bright green grass, a sunny beautiful sunny sky.

While she ran around the grassy fields, she saw a figure atop the hill, observing her, his hair was a sunny yellow, seemingly related to her. But what interested her, was that he looked alone, and bored. So she made her way up the hill, albeit with a little difficulty. Seeing his surprise at her concern filled face, she was confused. Why was he surprised?

He looked at her very cute face, and her also cute thinking pose, if he were any lesser being, he would've hugged her and squealed like a fan-girl.  
She also looked very beautiful with her shrine maiden get-up. He prepared to speak.

"Hello, Princess Kunou." He bowed, he was a yokai,-she was sure- but why didn't he see that she wasn't one for formalities?

"Just call me Kunou," she said with a pout, making her even more cute, thus making Naruto actually smile, and blush.

"Okay... Princess Kunou." She visibly flinched with steam coming out of her ears.

"I said that you can call me Kunou," she childishly shouted.

"Anyway... who are you," she asked. "I am no-one, milady." "Just tell me without all the mystery talk! Ok!?"

"Sure," he muttered, nobody told him that socializing was this hard. "I'm Naruto, your one and only guard," he claimed with an -he thought- enthusiastic tone, but to Kunou, it was just plain ridiculous. "Wait... you are? So that's why you were watching me. How long were you here?"

"About one hour, eleven minutes, and approximately 47 to 50 seconds." Kunou stared dumbfounded at his observance. "And what I just said was a lie." She stood dumbfounded again, before he spoke, "or is it?" Kunou's childish mind couldn't comprehend it, so she just fainted.


End file.
